Devices providing ambient lighting for indoor and outdoor space, as well as for advertising and other signage, would attract more significant consumer interest if fashioned with a biomimetic aesthetic, such by mimicking a wooden log. As such, it would be an advance in the illumination arts to provide an interiorially illuminated reconstructed wooden log.
Implementations will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like elements bear like reference numerals.